Gajeel y Levy ¡Por ella, lo que sea!
by fridaugust
Summary: Sus mejores amigos están perdidos y el hará de todo para encontrarlos, porque por ella, lo que sea! GajeelxLevy :3 (quizá un poco de NaLu)


No los encontraba… no estaban en ninguna parte… era una noche lluviosa, algo raro en Magnolia, los había buscado en sus casas, en sus lugares favoritos, en el gremio, en todas partes… pero no estaban… Resignada, empapada y triste, se sentó en una banca en el parque, no le importaba que lloviera… no podía más…

Entonces sinti do olor, este olor que tanto amaba, que afectó tanto a leer que se derretía ... ese olor suave, que era perfecta para él ... él estaba recostado en el pasto, Debajo de un árbol, que se lee como la lluvia, Lily tenis Miedo que Truenos comenzado a caer, por lo que volver.

Él sabía que ella estaba ahí, muy cerca y por más que intentó contenerse no pudo evitar mirarla de reojo… por un buen rato, después de todo, con su hermosa cabellera azul brillante, su hermoso rostro sonrojado, sus ojos un tanto llorosos y toda ella empapada, se veía hermosa, pero no pudo evitar preocuparse, ¿por qué se veía tan triste y preocupada? ¿Y si se resfriaba? ¿Habrá pasado algo malo?

G: -susurrando- Tengo que ayudarla –se levantó de un salto y salió corriendo en la dirección contraria- … -corriendo- Primero tengo que llevarla a un lugar seco para que no se enferme, necesitará unas toallas y quizá algo de ropa... quizá mi chamarra, sí, tal vez eso sirva por el momento –se detiene- ¿de dónde sacaré toallas rápido?... Oh! La coneja debe tener y me parece que su casa está cerca… -corre en dirección a casa de Lucy- … -llega por la ventana-

Lucy: ¡AHH! GAJEEL /m/ ¡¿QU-QUÉ HACES AQUÍ?!

Natsu: Oh! Cara de hierro –se levanta- ¡PELEEMOS!

Gajeel: Tch… Cállate fueguito, no tengo tiempo para esto… Oye, coneja… préstame unas toallas…

Lucy: Será mejor no preguntar –va por unas toallas- Aquí están –se las entrega-

Gajeel: -las toma- perfecto, gracias coneja -salta desde la ventana y sale corriendo en dirección al parque cubriendo las toallas para que no se mojen- vale, ya tengo las toallas, ahora necesito pensar a dónde la llevaré para que se seque y podamos hablar, ¿a mi casa? No me parece buena idea, Lily podría mal interpretarlo y ella también, ¿Fairy Hills? No, mucha gente, prefiero que estemos solos y creo que no dejan entrar hombres, ¿el gremio? También hay mucha gente… AH! Ya sé, perfecto Gee-hee… por favor que ella siga ahí… -llega al parque- Uff… aquí sigue… -se acerca a ella disimulando su cansancio-

Gajeel: Oye, enana ¿qué haces aquí tan tarde y con una lluvia tan fuerte? Es peligroso, supongo

Levy: -con la mirada baja- ¿Gajeel? Ahorita no me molestes… no estoy de humor

Gajeel: Ya veo –la toma de la playera y la levanta- Tch –la ve con mirada seria- no me importa si estás de humor o no, si te quedas aquí afuera te vas a resfriar, vas a acompañarme, no te queda de otra –la carga en el hombro y se sonroja un poco-

Levy: -sonrojada- Gajeel nnn -comienza a patear- ¡Suéltame! ¿A dónde me llevas?

-5 min después de quejas y patadas de Levy-

Levy: -ya resignada y dejando de patear se da cuenta de algo- Oh, espera, yo reconozco este camino…

Gajeel: -la baja y le tapa los ojos- vaya, estás helada –se sonroja-

Levy: O-Oye, suéltame –se sonroja- claro que estoy helada, estuve mucho tiempo bajo la lluvia

Gajeel: -la vuelve a cargar de una forma en la que sus ojos sigan tapados- ¿Lista? Agárrate, esto va a ser divertido Gee-hee

Levy: E-Espera –siente cómo Gajeel da saltos grandes y altos pero van tan rápido que no sabe qué está pasando-

Gajeel: -la baja y le destapa los ojos- Creo que este lugar es cálido y perfecto para que puedas secarte y pensar en paz…

Levy: -estaba empezando a acostumbrar la vista, estaba oscuro, ¿dónde estaban? Huele a libro- Hmmmm –se le acostumbra la vista- Woooah! ¿Acaso esto es…? ¡¿Gajeel?! Esto es… ¡Un almacén de libros viejos! Increíble, gracias, Gajeel –voltea y le ofrece una hermosa sonrisa de agradecimiento-

Gajeel: N-No es nada –desvía la mirada y se sonroja, bastante- ¡AH! –sé voltea para que no vea el sonrojo- Tch… da igual –se voltea y le pone la toalla en la cara- rápido, sécate.

Estaba confundida, ¿por qué tan de repente? ¿Qué ocurría?...

Levy: ¿G-Gajeel? ¿Qué ocurre? –Dijo nerviosa mientras tomaba la toalla–

Gajeel: B-bueno es que sí no te secas pronto te podrías resfriar –Dijo un poco sonrojado- n-no es que me preocupes, sí no que… b-bueno, no importa, sólo sécate pronto, Tch… que problemática

-desvió la mirada para no ver ese hermoso rostro confundido-

L: Oh, claro –hizo una pequeña sonrisa- Gracias, Gajeel…

-el Dragon Slayer se sonrojó- *como amo su voz y cuando dice mi nombre, suena hermoso… es tan inteligente y hermosa* pensó

G: P-por cierto, ¿qué hacías allí tan tarde? ¿Por qué parecías triste?

L: Ah, eso… -dice triste mientras intenta alcanzar un libro- Es que… No encuentro ni a Jet ni a Droy por ningún lado… -pone una cara triste y da un pequeño salto para bajar el libro, sin éxito alguno-

G: Oh… ya veo… ¿hace cuánto que no los encuentras? –Le baja el libro y cuando se lo quiere dar quedan frente a frente- … -silencio-…

-ambos se quedan viendo a los ojos por un corto tiempo, luego se sonrojan y desvían la mirada-

G: -Le entrega el libro- T-Te ayudaré a buscarlos

L: -Toma el libro- G-Gracias… por todo esto, Gajeel…

G: S-Sí… -se sienta en el suelo- B-Bueno, no sería buena idea salir con esta lluvia y de noche, esperemos a que pare la lluvia y te llevo a Fairy Hills, mañana temprano comenzamos la búsqueda

L: -Se sienta a su lado con unos 10cm de distancia- O…Okey –abre el libro- … -estornuda- Oh no, parece que me voy a resfriar

G: E-Etto… *¿qué hago?* v-ven –se sonroja y le extiende la mano para que se acerque-

L: -Se sonroja- ¡¿QU-QUÉ?! N-no, no te molestes, no es para tanto... –baja la mirada-

G: Tch… -la toma del brazo y la jala hacia él en un tierno abrazo… o algo parecido- No me molesta, si te dije que vinieras, es porque no quiero que te enfermes… y-ya sabes… porque si mañana estás enferma no podremos buscar a ésos dos… te necesito a mi lado para cumplir esa tarea… *Waaah /n\ debo estar tan rojo como un tomate* Si nos ma-mantenemos así habrá menos probabilidades de que te enfermes

L: -sonrojo extremo- Y-Yo… -voltea a ver a Gajeel con los ojos llorosos y una hermosa sonrisa- Muchas Gracias Gajeel (/v/)

G: -sorprendido- A-Ah! N-No llores enana… -baja la mirada- no me hagas esto…

L: Eh? ¿Qué pasa? ¿Hice algo malo? Perdón

G: no… todo lo contrario –levanta la cabeza y le da un suave beso en la frente- olvídalo… parece que la lluvia tardará otro rato en parar, hay que dormir por ahora –con una de las toallas secas trata de taparla-

L: Etto… -se sonroja- *acaso… ¿ME DIO UN BESO? Waah / n-no sé qué decir… Tengo tanto sueño…* Yo…

G: -le pone un dedo en los labios- Shh… vamos a dormir, ¿okey? –Le guiña un ojo-

L: O-Okey… -susurrando- estoy tan cansada… Buenas noches, Gajeel

G: Buenas noches, enana…

L: Depende dormida-

G: *Vaya que estaba cansada…*

30 min. Después

G: *¿por qué no puedo dormir?*

L: -Hablando en sueños- Jet… Droy… ¿dónde…? ¿Por qué…? n

G: *¿Está teniendo una pesadilla? ¿Debería despertarla? Sí, creo que sería lo mejor* -intenta despertarla- Le… -es interrumpido cuando escucha que ella dice su nombre-

L: -hablando en sueños- Gajeel… Gracias… Te quiero…

G: *¿QUÉ ACABA DE DECIR?* -se sonroja-

_Continuará..._

**Waaah *-* Holi**

**Bueno, este es mi primer fanfic así que no me maten m xD Espero les haya gustado y esperen el segundo capítulo con ansias, Okay? ^^ **


End file.
